Once Upon A Nightmare
by AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD
Summary: What happens when Ally, a Rich smart girl has a perfect life now but then someone from the past comes and ruins everything. Will this person be the total destruction of her life or will that person help her realize that she can take control of her life by being on that certain person's side? Please review!


**A/N Hey everyone! I know I haven't read a lot of fan fiction but It's okay because I will read your fan fiction! If you are getting reviews or you got reviews from mystery or mysterious then thats me. :) I know why would you do that!? Well long story short if you got a review this year or last year on december then I was too lazy to log in to my account. If you got it before last year december then I was not yet signed in fan fiction. :) Just wanted to clear things up. Anyways I don't know how I come up with these stories. Lol, anyways Here is... *_DUN, DUN, DUNNN_* ONCE UPON A NIGTHTMARE.**

* * *

_**Once**_**_upon a Nightmare_**

** Ally's P.O.V**

Hi! I'm Allyson Marie Dawson. I'm the popular, smart, kind girl in school. I have it all, I

have both parents who love each other and support me, I have wonderful friends, I got

the looks, I got money, talent, and I got the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. What

else do I need? That's what I thought at first but everything came crumbling down when

HE came. It was like He came to crash my perfect life. I'll tell you my story because if

someone else tells you my story then you will hear a lot of the wrong ideas. It all started

on a Thursday, it was a regular day for me. I got in my new red Mitsubishi Lancer. When I

arrived to Marino High School I saw that my spot was taken and I'm usually here early,

but I knew it was my Aunt. I go in the school and straight to the front office. That was my

first period class. I was a Staff aide, that's what you get for having you're Aunt working

here. So, I got my ID and sat down and started to finish my Homework then I see

the counselor come out with a cute, hot, and bad looking dude. I tried not to stare and to

not mentally undress him, but it was hard. I was finishing my Pre-Calculus homework

when the counselor said "Ms. Dawson we have a new student he comes from a trip from

Colorado" I saw the new guy's surprise look when she called me Ms. Dawson but why?

"Okay Ms. Been, so... who is he?" "Austin Moon" replied the handsome blonde boy.

Wait! That name. I know it. That name was scarred into my brain but I pretended that I

didn't know it at all. "Oh Austin Moon" "Um, I'll leave you to do your work, oh and he's

yours for every class period." Smiled Ms. Been. WHAT! "O... Okay so let's get started. First

period you have staff aide with me which is in here btw you'll want to come here really

early 'cause if you don't it's going to be full and the teacher will take 20 points off trust

me it was just me and another girl but she came late a bunch of time that she failed this

one and had to go to detention in this class period." "Really, wow but I don't have a ride

so I guess I'll just have to wake up really early to walk all the way here and be on time."

"Um…" Ally what are you doing you just got this car. But I used to be like him I had to

carpool with other people. Ally you're not that same girl as before you're

new, yeah you've always been rich but now you're rich popular not rich geek. Yeah but

that rich geek girl is still here. But. No buts. "Um you can carpool with me if you liked to"

"Really that's great …" "Allyson but call me Ally" "Thanks. Ally um can I call you Ally-Cat or

Als or maybe Ally-gator." "You can call me whatever you want to" "Oh okay so what other

class do I have" "Um so next is 2nd period which is AP Chemistry which I'll show you

when we're out of here and 3rd period is Ap English II which is across 2nd period, after

3rd period we'll go to 3rd lunch which is the last lunch I'll introduce you to my friends" and

then my boyfriend who will see you and then he'll be jealous and ask me who you are

and might try to talk to you alone. "Ally, Als, Ally-Cat are you okay. Um you're spacing

out" he was waving his hand in front of me that's when I said "Uh oh um sorry I was just

thinking" "oh so when you're thinking you make this face" he started to put a faraway

look on his face and started to bite his lips which made him look cuter, if that's even

possible. _Stop it __Ally you __have a great boyfriend and he loves you. __Sure he does, __that's why _

_he comes late for __dates and if you don't go to one of his games he's pissed off __at you and _

_flirts with other __girls and when you're not around he says that he may give up on __you but you _

_know he's __just with us because our parents forced __us into this relationship. __But…__ No buts _

_Ally Dawson you know that's the truth.__ I CAN'T DISSAPPOINT MY PARENTS. __I __know._ "Ally

you're doing it again." "Am I?! Well get used to it!" "Fine" he pouted and puts his best

puppy eyed face. "Please not that face. Oh c'mon I barely know you for an hour or so

and you are now moving into the puppy eye phase." He then made the puppy eye 1000x

cuter than before. "Fine I'll try not to do it in front of you, but no promises it just happens

naturally" "Oh really I dare you to not daydream for a whole day" "Um that won't be a

problem" "All right so if I win I get to go get ice cream and you pay" "All right but if I win

you have to go to a concert with me" "Not so bad" "Not so fast I forgot to say that the

band is a well more of a boy band" "Ugh Deal" "Deal,so your 4th period is French III

uh I didn't know you speak French?" "Who said I didn't" "Moving on... 5th period is AP

Music III…" "I know you didn't know I took Music" "No you look like a person who

loves music" "Oh" "Your 6th period is Pre-Calculus after that we have Free period for

7th period, and last but not least the most boring class in the whole entire world, AP

World History." "It's an okay schedule, but you know what the best part is?" "What"

"Being…" _Bring…. _"Oh the bell let's go before we're late" I grab his hand and take him to

2nd period. The class was on the other side and my locker was there. Oh man I forgot

about his locker "Hey about your locker, we can share mine for a while until you get yours

tomorrow okay?" He smiled and I thought my day couldn't get any better than that but I

was wrong. I made it to my locker and opened it and took my chemistry textbook and

notebook. "For now we share everything." "Everything? Like eating same food and

going to the rest..." "Yeah not everything just the school related stuff" "I get it, I'm

not a perverted freak" "That's good to hear" I said while I took his hand once again and

this time he grasped it and took my, or should I say our stuff. We made it to class just in

time. Everyone in the room stared at me and Austin. "Oh um Ms. Dawson sit in your seat

he can sit next to you um what is his name?" I was about to answer when Austin said

"Austin " "Ah Okay very well you will now be working with Ally for the rest of your school

projects till you both graduate from this High school." I was actually happy and when we

took our seats and realized that I was still holding his hands. I looked around to see

almost every girl glaring at me except Trish. Trish was my friend for as long as I could

remember. We both let go of our hands when the class started but I couldn't concentrate

when Austin was trying to pass notes to me but hey! at least it was cute. "Stop I'm trying

to listen" I whispered. "He kept on trying to get my attention and he didn't leave me

alone until I read his stupid note. So I did and it read._ Ally I'm bored, please unbore me, _

_this class is b__oring. Is she always like that? :-) _I quickly wrote_ no this isn't even the real _

_teacher. _I smile but then frown. I can't just write a note I mean that's against the school

rules. Ha you're so funny, you know the teacher doesn't care, just write back. So I picked

up my pencil and wrote more. _Really? You want me to unbore __you when i'm bored. Lol but _

_anyways I bet this teacher doesn't really care what we do as long as we understand what _

_she's saying. _After reading it 7 times I threw it at Austin who seemed confused at first but

then smirked. He then wrote on the paper and handed it to me and it said _Not to judge _

_you but by the look you were making it looked like you usually don't break the rules. Am i _

_right? Yes I am, because I can read people very well. Anyways I bet you're like the goody-two _

_shoes, aren't you. But it seems that you'd break the rules for me, Thanks. ;) P.S- There's this _

_guy who keeps on staring at you. _Oh My Zeus! How dare does he make me blush I take

a double take and no doubt was he looking at me blush and he just smirked at me. Two

can play at that game. But then I got worried and looked around. Who could be staring

at me. So I wrote in the note _Austin, C'mon tell me who's staring at me I'm freaking. If _

_this is a joke I swear I'll hunt you down. _I then threw it at him without a doubt and he

didn't catch it, instead it hit Austin in the forehead. I giggled at Austin and he rose his

eyebrows as if to ask _Really?_ I just shrugged and appearantly the substitute saw it and

asked me "Ms. Dawson, what is natural selection?" That's not even a chemistry question

I thought, then I heard the Sub say "Of course it's not but I'm asking you what it is?"

Appearantly I had said it out-loud and then I apologized and whispered "It's when

nature decides which trait is more beneficial in an environment and those with that

specific trait is able to live and pass on those traits." "Thank you Miss Dawson." I just

smiled until she said "Now Austin, give me the note" I panicked and shook my head at

him. Austin stared right at the substitute and said "No." The sub was surprised but once

again said "Give it. Or else Ms. Dawson over there will get detention along with you."

Austin panicked he knew that I didn't like to get in trouble, but for some reason I didn't

care, I just didn't want anyone to read our note. It just felt so special, so when Austin

looked questioningly, I shook my head once again and once again Austin said "Sorry

Ma'am, but I promised someone that I wouldn't give it to anyone." The sub was furious

and said "DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU, AFTER SCHOOL TODAY!" She then sat down

and said "I can't stand you both, just get out" I was seriously feeling nothing I just stood

and so did Austin. I got out the room but I wasn't thinking and I said "If you think this is

fair you will be hearing from my mother and my dad, oh and Mrs. Flores, my father's

sister." I closed the door and took Austin's hand and took him to my secret place. It was

a basement that no one knew not even the staff of this school. I remember finding it on

my first year Marino. I was looking for the counselor, Anyways Austin asked "Ally I

didn't know the teacher was your Aunt" "Oh yeah I have a bunch of relatives and family

members here." Austin frowned and said "So are your parents working here?" I laughed

at him and said "No. My dad was the most successful out of all his siblings. He was a

Doctor, then started his own music business and took over..." *Crash* I was scared that

I hugged Austin and he hugged me. Being this close to him was amazing... if it weren't for

Austin screaming like a girl. I ended up laughing my ass off instead of me blushing as red

as a tomato. "Austin... I didn't know you could scream like a girl" Austin then stopped

screaming and said "Shut up just find the light switch" I was still laughing but then found

the switch and turned on the lights. When I did, I immeadiatelty regretted it. Austin was

so close to me and I was so close to him. The next thing I knew is that I was starting to

look at his lips and he started to do the same thing. Austin started leaning forward and I

just stayed there. I couldn't move and every time he leaned my heart was beating faster

and faster. Then...

* * *

**Sorry! I know, maybe most of you guys hate cliffhangers because I'll admitt it I hate cliffhangers too. But I had a reason to do so. I need to know If you guys want Ally and Austin to kiss or do you want something or someone to interrupt their kiss. I have a lot of projects coming up so stay tuned. Oh and also tell me what you guys want to happen in the next chapter. Please review or pm me! Thanks :) I Love You Guys!**


End file.
